The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30
XXX: Dirty 30 is the 30th season of The Challenge. Filming began in April 2017. Description To celebrate the 30th season of The Challenge, MTV is bringing back the dirtiest and most unpredictable players in The Challenge history for the biggest prize ever - $1 MILLION DOLLARS! This devious bunch will stop at nothing to win the game and compete against each other on The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30. Fifteen men and fifteen women will have to fight their way through some of the craziest, most daring challenges yet. And with this devious assortment of players, the backstabbing and masterminding will be just as intense off the field as on the field. Trust. No. One. Cast | |} Format Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Presidio". Each challenge will be played in teams, pairs, or as individuals. The winners of the challenge will deliberate among themselves and nominate one male player and one female player for elimination. The losers of the challenge will remain eligible for elimination and participate in "The Double Cross". The player to pull the Double Cross will be responsible for nominating another one of the losing players for the Presidio. The players will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winners:' $450,000 each *'Runners-Up:' $35,000 each *'Third Place:' $15,000 each Twists *'The Purge: '''In the first challenge, players will play as individuals and teams, and in the end, six players will be eliminated. Another Purge will take place at the end of the season to determine this season's finalists. **'Send Straight to Redemption:' During the third Redemption cycle, the challenge winners will choose one guy and one girl to eliminate from the game and be sent to the Redemption House. *'Redemption House:' Eliminated players are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. *'The Double Cross:' The losing player of each gender to pull the Double Cross is responsible for selecting another player for the Presidio. *'Reunion Reveal:' For the first time in Challenge history, the results of the Final Challenge were revealed at the reunion. Game summary Elimination chart '''Notes:' *Before any challenges took place, Ashley withdrew from the competition after she was upset over not having her luggage in time for "The Purge" and also from being mentally and emotionally drained coming straigt out of filming Champs vs. Pros prior to depature. CT was not present at the first challenge due to passport issues and was not able to enter Cartegena. *Briana & CT entered the game in Episode 2. Briana came in as a replacement for Ashley, while CT arrived late after his passport situation was solved. *Nelson was diqsualified from the competition at the end of Episode 11 after provoking Derrick K. into a verbal and physical altercation and hitting him in the face. Presidio progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the XX card. : The contestant was safe and did not have to participate in the challenge. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted someone into the Presidio. : The contestant was protected from being eliminated by the challenge winner. : The contestant won in the Presidio. : The contestant lost in the Presidio and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the Challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant was disqualified. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Redemption progress ;Competition : The contestant won the Redemption competition, and returned to the actual game. : The contestant won their round of the Redemption match. : The contestant lost the Redemption match, and was permanently eliminated from the game. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to violent behavior. Notes: *Shane was disqualified from Redemption prior to the first reentry point after getting physical in a confrontation with Simone. Simone was disqualified as well for threatening Shane with a broken champagne bottle. *Ammo decided not to enter the Redemption competition after his collapse during his elimination against Jordan. Episode guide Category:Seasons Category:XXX: Dirty 30